The invention relates to a heat exchanger of the so-called shell and tube type with integrated baffles which by means of their design and location in the shell give a heat transfer favourable flow pattern for the medium in the shell and at the same time provide the necessary support for the tube bundle placed in the shell.
Different guide means for providing cross flow in the shell, transversely with respect to the tubes in order to improve the heat transfer, are known. However, such enforced change in flow direction results in non-uniform velocity distributions with a high pressure drop so that an improvement in the heat transfer corresponding to pressure drop is not achieved.
Furthermore, relative high flow velocities used in the heat exchangers often involve tube vibration resulting in mechanical break-down of the tube bundle.
In addition, there are zones of low flow velocity with reduced heat transfer and danger of deposit formations with the known guide means.
GB Pat. No. 1,601,667 discloses an improved arrangement of flow guiding means forming a spiral staircase type guide for the flowing medium. Even this improved arrangement does not ensure a uniform helical flow in the shell with minimal pressure drop. Edges of sector-shaped flow guide elements abut the inner surface of the shell, and no means to strain the inserted tubes are provided, so that the arrangement is vulnerable to mechanical break-down in case of tube vibration.